


The Cost of Doing Business

by Naner



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 'I did it to save you', Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Rough Sex, Shitty character with a good heart, gross awful stuff turns cute later on I promise, non-con, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naner/pseuds/Naner
Summary: Yondu Udonta isn't exactly a hero - most would describe him as a piece of shit that would do anything for a quick buck. However, when a deal doesn't turn out exactly how he wants, he decides to trick a buyer into not taking any 'used goods'. The space pirate has questionable morals but good intentions.This was written before Volume 2 came out but I liked it enough to shape it into a darker side of Yondu with just a dash of 'he's still a gross asshole doing reprehensible things' before his true colours show.





	1. An Unexpected Pick-up

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, or any other Marvel characters. The scenes in the following chapters after this one WILL be graphic and will be scenes of non-consensual sex that will eventually lead into much sweeter romance with no dark overtones. If this subject matter is triggering for you, please do NOT read!

Yondu Udonta watched the new cargo being hauled in with a scowl on his face. The whole thing was rubbing him the wrong way, from the seller to the disgusting buyers getting their grubby hands on this new shipment. If there was one thing that Yondu hated the most it was **trafficking** . Dirty business. _Dangerous_ business. And not the sort of danger he liked. His supplier had tricked him into thinking it was simple cargo to be carted off to the rich and filthy assholes of the galaxy. Hell, he figured it’d be exotic animals from all the strange sounds coming from each crate.

Sighing in annoyance, he rubbed the bridge of his nose before murmuring to Kraglin, his right hand man.

“This ain’t right. This ain’t the business I’m runnin’, Kraglin.”

The skinny second-in-command looked over at his captain with a grimace on his face. He knew why Yondu didn’t like live cargo - it was a pretty damn good reason too. But if they went back on the deal now, they’d be exposed to the Nova Corps and be tangled up fighting with the law again. That was the last thing they needed after finally shaking off those bastards hot on their trail.

“I know, Cap’n. But… we ain’t got a choice,” Kraglin sighed with a shake of his head.

“I swear if this shit falls back on me, ’m jus’ killin’ ‘em all.”

“There’s less than a dozen, ’m sure we’ll be fine. We _have_ done it before…”

“Yeah, back when I was _reckless_.” Yondu spat at the ground as he watched the final crate be stuffed into the cargo hold.

“Think of it this way: most of these’ll be easy as pie and we can get on with the next mission in a couple months.”

“A couple - _what_? No, no, they said this was gonna be short an’ sweet-”

“Unfortunately, not as short as we hoped. Big buyer wants one of them shipped halfway 'cross the galaxy.”

Yondu growled softly, fists clenching.

“It ain’t ever easy, is it?”

-

Joined by Kraglin, Yondu decided that it was high time to look through the specific cargo he’d be working his ass off to drop. There were plenty of Krylorian girls, already broken and willing to accept their fate as whores, as well as a few male breeders for them. Yondu grimaced, all too familiar with how this played out. This had been his life before he escaped.

Druffs for sex, a Taurian for fighting, a cute lil Zen-Whoberi, and a-

Yondu blinked as the last words fell from Kraglin’s lips. The Captain, almost certain he had not heard his comrade right, turned to the covered up cage.

“Sir...?” Kraglin started, confused for his Captain’s bewilderment.

“Didya jus’ say _Terran_ ?” he whispered, pulling the sheet off. His red eyes widened at the sight of the weak species curled up at the farthest corner of the cage fast asleep. “Holy **shit**.”

This was bad. Low even for _him_ ! Terrans weren’t something that were kidnapped and sold at auction like the others. They were hard as hell to get and absolutely… _useless_. So weak that any alien species would shatter their bones with a single thrust.

“Kraglin, we’re in big fuckin’ trouble,” Yondu mumbled under his breath as he crouched down to get a closer look.

Now, Yondu didn’t particularly give a shit about Terrans but he knew this girl was doomed. No slave owner just wanted a Terran as a cute little pet. Maybe a trophy mounted on a wall, sure. This girl would be in for a violent sexual encounter and killed upon impalement of any species that wanted her. That was the name of the game - you fucked as many species as you could and the weakest ones were killed and put on display.

Terrans couldn’t be used for breeding fodder in most cases. Maybe some could produce unique milk, but only farms wanted that. Judging from the name on his list, this was one, greedy alien who wanted a quick fuck to show off.

It would cost the girl her life.

Most men would have called Yondu cruel and uncaring, but, at that moment, he felt his heart sink to his stomach. He felt sicker about this whole damn plan and knew that it was all his own fault for sending a girl like this to her demise.

Those red, piercing eyes watched her chest rise and fall as she slept, something peculiar rolling around in the captain’s mind. He clicked his tongue and abruptly stood up.

Kraglin eyed his superior cautiously and knew that something was up. But Yondu wasn’t one to speak his mind when a thought was hatching. Instead, he hauled ass back to his quarters to draw up a plan.


	2. The Secret of Survival In a Very Nasty World

The Ravager threw the helpless ragdoll to the floor carelessly, smirking as a yelp escaped her lips. Yondu had to admit that the sight of a weak mate was rather… _thrilling._  But that wasn’t why he was doing this. He was doing this to spare her. If the buyer saw she wasn’t a virgin…

Perhaps the smooth-talking captain could assure her survival. Hopefully.

Trembling, the girl had inched her way away from him, eyes wide with terror as she gazed into the hungry stare of the stronger species. He eyed her like a predator to their meal, tongue sifting over his cracked lips as he advanced slowly toward the cowering mouse.

“Yer buyer don’t wantcha no more, _girlie_ ,” he rumbled the last word like it was an insult. The girl, obviously confused and panicked, tried to stammer and ask what he meant. Her buyer wasn’t known to back out of a deal like that. Even she had learned that.

“B-but how?” came the meek voice already so choked up.

Yondu shrugged his shoulders lightly, trying to hide his smirk as he continued on.

“Maybe ya weren’t pretty enough.” His words stung like venom. “Probably found himself somethin’ _better_.”

Those sad eyes that had such innocence shining in them suddenly were beginning to sting with tears. He had looked into those damn doe eyes with such rage before this started. No being should ever have the right to that naive, childlike wonder. Not when the big bad world would tear them to pieces for still having such a glint. He had to snuff it out for now - she’d get a wakeup call that the universe was a nasty place and that she’d have to sink or swim in it.

Calloused fingers reached to her cheek, gently cupping the smooth flesh in his palm. His look was a mock sincerity but to the girl it seemed so genuine. She leaned into his touch with a sniffle, bottom lip trembling as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

The poor thing didn’t notice the hand withdraw and haul back. With a loud _THWACK!_ he had struck her. The Terran cried out in pain, sprawling backwards, tears falling freely.

“Heh. I can see why no one’d wanted ya.” His boot kept her pinned down, stepping on her delicate little hand. Not enough to break fingers but enough to pose as a threat. “No looks. No brain.”

“P-please!” she sobbed, trying to wretch her hand free. Harder now, causing her to think twice about that choice.

“Ya ain’t nothin’ but a lil’ _crybaby_.” The foul beast laughed, crooked teeth shining in the dim light. “No one wants ya, Terran. Face it. After yer family died, no one cared ‘boutcha.”

“D-don’t…” She was begging him to stop. Anything but this. “Please, sir.”

Another hard slap across the face before he seized her cheeks in his grasp. He brought her close to his face and hissed dangerously.

“Lucky for you, I ain’t picky. Been watchin’ you since you got here an’ wouldn’t mind _usin’_ you.”

That damn look again, bearing into his fucking soul. God, he despised it. But it couldn’t stop him now, this was for her own good. _Right?_

“Use you 'til yer lil’ body gives out. Or I get bored. Whichever comes first.” He shrugged once more before giving her a nasty smile, dropping her back to the floor. “Yer mine now, girl.”

Before the girl could even scream, a low whistle filled the air and snapped her attention to the Yaka arrow between her eyes. The tip lingered on her skin for what seemed like ages, her terrified eyes not moving from the sight. Ever so slowly, it drifted down her nose and moved to the cheek he had struck, the vile Captain keeping his whistles long and careful.

Finally, her eyes flickered to him, resting on his sudden crooked smile.

With a sharp whistle, the arrow sliced her cheek. At first, she felt nothing at all until the blood painted her pale cheek a lovely shade of red. All she could muster was a pathetic whimper before the arrow continued to dance across her flesh. To remind her that she was helpless.

He let the sound drag out for a few moments as it painstakingly went down her body. It pushed inwards with a change in pitch and now she could see what it was doing. Her rags began to fall to the floor and pool all around where she was crumpled. The first reaction she had was to cover herself but she was quickly deterred by the Yaka arrow’s sharp tip threatening to pierce her flesh again.

She choked back a sob, head tilted back as she stared at her captor. Why was he doing this? Everything had been so peaceful and quiet that she had time to process everything that was happening. A bunch of assholes kidnapped her. She was locked in a crate and had spent the last month in captivity. She saw neither hide nor hair of this captain until this moment. Before this, a scraggly man came in to give her food, led her to the showers, and let her relieve herself in the latrine. He brushed the knots out of her hair and made sure she was spotless for the buyer she was being shipped to.

Had she thought about slitting the man’s throat to escape? Uh, _duh_. Every possible escape route had been carefully calculated along with the chances of survival. Which, for absolutely all scenarios, was less than ten percent. She would have been hauled back in no time or, worse, killed for trying to escape. The girl didn’t know these savages. She could hear all their crude remarks about all the other slaves. They weren’t exactly the friendliest group.

But why the Captain? Why now? And, after all this time waiting, why was he only now telling her that she was unwanted? Couldn’t he just take her back to Earth? No one would believe her if she told them a blue man from Mars kidnapped her! Hell, most of this still felt like a bad acid trip.

So she aimlessly tried searching for answers, staring into those terrifying red eyes and hoping that he was joking.

Yondu was convinced this was the only way. The only way he could save her from a painful death - no being deserved to have such a futile fate. The other cargo stood a chance of living past a week. But was this the way to do it? To hurt a fragile Terran, strip her of everything and then stick her on some wretched planet so she could just get lost and maybe murdered? Wasn’t that just as bad?

It wasn’t as if he had much of a choice. He couldn’t keep her. His men would get ahold of her. She’d never have the chance to see the light of day again.

All this torture of overthinking was hidden behind his composure. If there was one thing Yondu Udonta was good at, it was definitely hiding his true feelings.

It almost broke when he saw those big eyes, full to the brim with tears, staring up at him. How her lip quivered and her body trembled at the threat of his weapon. There was pity in his heart for the girl. He kept justifying it to himself that he was ‘saving’ her from the worst of the worst. That if she could just get through this awful mess that she would end up okay.

Once again, he reached out to her face. She winced and prepared for another strike, but finally opened her eyes again after a few moments. Confused, the Terran looked back up at him as if to ask ‘Why?’. The word caught in her throat uselessly.

“Now,” the Centaurian rumbled. “You be a good girl an’ I might see to it I don’t hurtcha too much. You think you can do that, Terran?”

“T...Terran?” she meekly repeated, obviously puzzled by the word.

Yondu let out a chuckle, patting her cheek with his palm like one did to a puppy.

“‘S what the rest of the universe calls you squishy, soft-skinned lil’ things. Y’all call yerselves ‘humans’, right? Well, y’aint gettin’ the luxury of whatever name you went by back home - got that? Yer on my ship now, darlin’, an’ I get to decide who an’ what you are. Do I make myself clear?”

Scared, she nodded.

“Good. ‘m glad ta see we agree on somethin’. Now…”

He pursed his lips and let out another slow whistle. The Yaka arrow sliced the rest of her clothes quickly before flying straight back into the sheath in his jacket.

“You’re gonna be my good girl an’ come give your new Captain some lovin’.”


End file.
